


Main Girl [Levi x Reader]

by Detherny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detherny/pseuds/Detherny
Summary: You were the main girl for Levi, and that’s final. You control your own story. You and Levi are the only important characters, but then you realize, there was no such thing as a fairy tale.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> WowZaaaa. I’ve decided to publish this. Will the updates be every week??? Hmmmm can’t promise that, but I feel excited to write this story. Sounds more promising to me! I’m excited for you readers to read this! Hope you all enjoy! ❤️

        "Ah, [Name]'s on her way! Better run off!" People began to move out of the way as you walked down the hallway, hips swaying side to side as your heels clicked on the tile ground. School was done for the day and you couldn't help but feel proud of all the attention you got everyday as you walked on campus. _Of course_ you'd get the attention! You _are_ popular and beautiful after all, obviously _no one_ could resist you. Seeing a familiar person down the hallway, putting their books in their locker, you squealed, running towards him. It was Levi Ackerman, your love interest, your _everything!_ Oh, you loved him so much, no matter how cold he was to you. 

        "Levi," you cooed, stopping beside his locker, and giving him a flirtatious smile. "I am so glad to see you, babe. I missed you." Your arms naturally snaked around his arm, and he glared at you with those sexy, grey orbs. You pulled back your arm, acting as if you were scared. "Babe! You don't have to be so _scary_!" 

        "Ugh, what an attention whore. When will she ever stop?"

        "I know, she's so obsessed with him. _She's crazy._ "

        Ignoring those  _negative_ comments, you huffed and crossed your arms. "Levi, why do you _always_ have to ignore me!" 

        "Could you quit being a _fucking_ baby? I'm tired of your shit," Levi grumbled, shutting his locker and walking away. Looking over his outfit, you began to melt, because his style was just so good. You’ve known Levi basically your whole life, since kindergarten actually. You’ve been pining after him since then, because you just knew that you’d be the _main girl_ for him in your story. You were going to make it happen because Levi is  _yours_. 

        “Levi, you’re walking so fast!” Running up to him, you cling onto his arm, smiling widely. Feeling the stares of jealous girls, you smirked inwardly, feeling proud that you were the only girl to be so close to him—- well, _besides_ Hanji. You really didn’t mind Hanji, since she definitely wasn’t interested in Levi. You just _assumed_ she wasn't, at least. “So, like, prom is coming up, and we’re seniors, babe! Aren’t you going to ask me to prom?” You questioned, poking his biceps and admiring his nice muscles. He didn’t respond to you, but you continued talking anyway. “I’ve always wanted to be crowned prom queen and king next to you. It’s honestly my dream! Don’t you think it’d be great?!” People around you gave Levi looks of pity and the raven haired man, sighed, stopping his steps. You raised your brows and peered into his face. “What’s wrong, babe?” Levi looked pretty irritated. _Was someone making him mad?_ You looked around, eyeing people as they walked by, making sure they weren’t giving your _main guy_ any rude stares.

        ” _Oi_ ,” Levi spoke and you turned to him, a delighted smile gracing your lips. He gave you a bored stare and roughly removed your hands from his arm. “When will you leave me the fuck alone? You’re pretty _pathetic_ , you know?” He coldly stated and you felt your heart stop for a second. You brushed off the feeling of fear and laughed. 

        “Stop joking, babe!” You cried, playfully slapping his arm. Levi slapped your hand away and you backed up, holding your hand, and staring at him with slightly wide eyes. 

        “You’re really something you know? When will you get the fact that I’m not interested in you and want _nothing_ to do with you. I don’t care about you, so _stop_ pestering me.” A crowd began to form and it was quiet, besides the small chattering behind you. 

        “L-Levi,” You stammered and reached out to him, only for someone to grab your arm. Someone stepped in front of Levi protectively, and you stared at the person in shock. Her ginger hair and round brown orbs, plus her petite figure. A friend whom you trusted your whole life. 

        “Enough, [Name],” she sighed, her brown eyes glinting as she stared into your eyes. You could hear the crowd behind you coo in shock, but you paid no mind to that. “Stop doing this to yourself,” she continued and you realized that she started to put pressure on your arm. 

        “H-hey!” You cried and pried her hand off of you, "what's up with you?" 

        "Don't embarrass yourself any further, [Name]. Your unacceptable behavior needs to stop _now_ ," Petra demanded. You glared at her and scoffed, crossing your arms.  _Who does this side character think she is?_

 _"_ Are you, like, in _love_ with Levi or something?" you questioned with a huff and smirked at her. "You really are a two face, Petra." Your now  _ex-friend_  furrowed her brows and she frowned, sighing. 

        "Tch," Levi walked toward you and glared at you coldy, "grow the _fuck_ up and stop being a bitch to everyone. _No one_ likes you." Then, he walked past you, bumping your shoulder, and all you could do was just look at Petra with wide eyes. The petite teen shook her head at you and ran after Levi, while the crowd around you held their phones and snickered. 

        "She just got roasted to the max y'all."

        "It was bound to happen!" 

        "She deserved it!" 

          _No one. . .likes me?_ You looked down at your hands and examined your nails that were long and painted [fav color], and the many rings that adored your fingers. Your eyes began to sting as tears blurred your vision, threatening to fall. _This isn't supposed to happen. Everyone is supposed to like me. . . . I'm the main girl after all. Levi is supposed to be with me. What am I doing so wrong?_ You stood still in the middle of the hallway. You felt lonely.  _I'm supposed to be happy._

* * *

        You were a blessed daughter with a blessed family, and your parents were fairly wealthy. Your father was a well respected doctor for the Garrison Hospital, the third best hospital in Sina. You were a very timid, and goofy child towards your family, but being with classmates from school was a different story. You were super quiet up until you met Levi, your first love, in the kindergarten. He was a rather smiley child when you first met him, but then he out of nowhere became a stoic and quiet child. You did your best to gain his attention, from hitting other kids, and bossing them around, hoping he'd lay his eyes on you. After all, Levi would like a strong girl! One time, a kid by the name of Oluo went up to Levi and made fun of his haircut. 

        "You got a bowl haircut? What kind of haircut is that? I could eat cereal on your head or something!" You grew angry and stomped over to the kid and slapped his back with a _smack!_

"Say that again, ugly!" you screeched, glaring daggers at him. Levi simply stared at you as you were scolded by the teacher and then sent to the office. The next day, Oluo would run away from you and make sure he's at least 20 feet away from you. He was super terrified of you and you would glare at him every time you catch him looking at you. You had cleaning duty as punishment during recess, while all the other kids played outside. You would always watch the other kids play tag and laugh with each other, and you envied them. All the kids didn't like you anyway, and you weren't sure why. You didn't think kindergarten would be so hard. Walking around the class room with a plastic bag, you picked up any trash you could find, tears spilling down your face. You didn't want to pick up trash; it was _horrible_. You detested cleaning. Then, Levi ambled toward you and tossed a piece of paper into the trash. You stared at him with teary eyes and a runny nose, lips formed into a pout. 

        "I'll help." 

        "Will you really?" you questioned, sniffling. The raven haired child nodded and looked off to the side.

        "Thank you for yesterday," he muttered. You looked at him in awe, seeing his pale cheeks colored pink. 

        "You're welcome!" you flashed a bright smile, feeling happy. You really liked him.

        As years passed, you followed Levi everywhere. You claimed his as yours anyway, so it’s _natural_ to follow him, right? You remembered some girl in fifth grade came up to you and said, “You both are like the main couple in a shoujo manga!” That’s when you realized that you were the main girl and Levi was the main guy, your love interest. So, you made it a vow to make Levi your love interest in your story, while everyone stayed as side characters. You pined after him for years, getting shunned by other people, but you reminded yourself that you were the main protagonist and no one could take that role if it was your own story. You believed Levi just needed time to fall in love, because sometimes people take a bit longer! Whenever a girl would try to ask him out, you’d scare them away with your threats and claimed that you were his girlfriend. After all, you _believed_ it to be true. You’ve tried to catch his attention for years, but of course, Levi being himself, doesn’t really acknowledge anyone. You’d have friends here and there, but they’d just stab you in the back, but not like you cared. You stabbed them in the back as well. 

        You knew people described you as a _ruthless bitch_. A _Regina George_ because you can get whatever you want. A  _stupid slut_ because you slept your way to the top and for attention. People _hated_ you, called you a _bully_ , called you _worthless_. You ignored it though. It was okay if they called you that because all you ever needed was Levi. You remained loyal to Levi. You didn’t believe yourself to be a bully anyway. You just believed you were playing your part as the protagonist. You’ve never told anyone about your fascination of being in a story and yourself being a protagonist. _Why?_ Because that’d just ruin the story. 

       _But, you didn’t realize how wrong you really were._

* * *

 

        You walked to the park after being humiliated by Levi. He’s  _never_ snapped at you like that before. It was the first time Levi had ever said anything like that to you. Your eyes stung again for the millionth time as you recalled his super cold eyes and tone. It hurt you _so much_. _Why would Levi say such words?_ You brought your hands up to wipe your tears and you exhaled shakily. _I just want to be with you, Levi. Why can’t you see that?_ Your makeup was smudged from crying earlier, and for once, you didn’t care so much about how you looked right now. You looked for a bench in the park, but they were all occupied. You spotted someone familiar, reading a book, sitting next to a tree. _That guy. . .he’s the guy with very bushy brows. His name was Aaron?_ You walked over to the guy and decided to speak to him. “Can I sit here?” You asked quietly. ‘ _Aaron_ ’ looked up and his blue eyes widened in surprise. He nodded and you sat close—but not too close to him. You could feel him glancing at you from the corner of his eyes as you patted down your clothes. You looked around the park, admiring every detail. All the beautiful green trees, the cute pond that was in the middle, and the kids playing on the grass and playground. The laughter of children filled your ears, as did the sound of birds chirping every now and then— oh and the sound of _‘Aaron_ ’ flipping the pages of his book. You heard him clear his throat and you turned to look at him. 

        “So, what’re _you_ doing here?” He inquired and you realize how deep his voice is. He kept his gaze on his book and you looked back to the kids playing. 

        “I’m just clearing my head,” you responded. You could see him nod his head, and after a few moments of silence, you decided to speak up. “Do you dislike me?” You can see his eyes turn to you, but you couldn’t see his expression—nor did you want to see. He didn’t respond, so you continued talking. “Someone told me that no one liked me. I don’t understand why though. Like, I’m pretty, talented, cool, and _strong_. What’s wrong with me that no one even likes me?” 

        “Pretty sure it’s because you’re a bitch,” he responded and you turned to him, giving him a nasty glare. He shrugged and turned back to his book. “Don’t act like you don’t know. You bully anyone and degrade so many people, _obviously_ no one will like you. You really need a life check.” _How—-how dare he insult me like this?!_ “Think about your actions and how they affect people. Have you _ever_ considered anyone’s feelings but yours? You’re a very selfish person and honestly deserve all the hate you get.” Your hands began to shake from anger and you could your eyes stinging. Tears were threatening to fall—-not sad tears, but _angry tears_. He turned to face you with a serious look. “You know you’ve hurt many people's feelings, right? One of my friends considered _suicide_  because of the words you said,” your eyes widened in shock, "and you’ve hurt my feelings before, too. I don’t know why you’ve become such a _monster_ , but you _really_ need to rethink your character.” He swiftly stood up, closing his book, and he walked away. _You couldn't believe it. Someone. . .someone considered killing themselves? Because of me?_ Guilt flooded throughout your whole body and big droplets fell from your eyes as you watched ' _Aaron_ ' walk away from you. _I made someone think of killing themselves from my words_. You brought your hands up to cradle your face as cries left your lips. Your body began to shake, as you sobbed. You wailed and you didn't care if everyone in the park was watching you. You've never felt so much _hatred_ \-- towards you. You wondered if anyone else ever considered that thought. _How fucking dare you, [Name]? How cruel you are. You deserve to rot._

        "I'm so sorry," you whispered, shoving your head into your arms, sobs racking from you. "I'm so sorry everyone." You weren't sure you would be able to face going to school tomorrow. You remained sitting until you realized the sun started to set. _How long have I been here?_ It probably had been 3 hours since then. You looked beside you, expecting your bag, but then you remembered it was still in your locker. You sighed deeply and looked down at your hands again. Your hands were perfectly manicured and decorated, but you began to detest them. _These hands. . .they're awful. Such pretty hands don't belong to an ugly person like me._ You reluctantly stood up and began walking towards home. Your heels clicked against the pavement, and you looked down at them. You took off your shoes and leaned down to pick it up, then continued your lonely journey home. _Home. . .a place where I can be me._  

        You went straight to your room when you got home, ignoring everyone's welcome. You just needed time to yourself and to think over things. You jumped onto your bed, and laid face down, your cheek resting against your pillow. You were sure your eyes were red and puffy, and there was dried snot all over your nose. _I've never cried so hard in my life._ And it was true. You sat up and thought of an idea. _I'll. . .apologize to everyone tomorrow-- sincerely. If they don't accept it, I don't blame them. I need to say this._ You quickly went to your desk that sat in the corner and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.  

* * *

        You arrived to school, and everyone gave you surprised looks as you walked through the campus. Surprisingly, you weren't wearing your usual girly clothes and heels today. You decided to go casual, with a simple tee and jeans, plus some converse-- oh and some makeup. You wanted to apologize right away, so you walked to the amphitheatre where everyone could see you. You had asked Connie beforehand, an underclassman, to hand you a mic when you got there. You held the paper you wrote last night tightly as you grabbed the mic, looking around, You began to feel nervous, and your hands felt clammy and sweaty, gripping the mic tightly, you raised it to your lips, "I have something to say." Everyone turned their attention to you, murmuring going around. 

        "What else does she have to say?"

        "Probably that we're worthless-- _yadda, yadda_."

        "Watch her apologize--- nah, I'm just kidding." 

        _Well, one person was right._ You looked at the paper in your hands and crumpled it. 

        "I know everyone here dislikes me," you spoke, and people around you agreed. You ignored the pang in your chest, but you continued, "I'm here to apologize to _all the people_ that I've hurt and made fun of. I'm sorry for bullying you," your voice cracked when you remembered someone considered suicide, "I'm _genuinely_ sorry for everything that I've done to you all. It's okay if you don't forgive me, but I hope," you choked, eyes blurring, "I hope you know how _sorry_ I really am, really." You handed the mic to Connie, whose eyes were wide open. It was quiet around you, but you paid no mind to it. You wiped your eyes and walked away, striding towards your locker. You needed to get your stuff and get out of this school. Walking down the hallway, you spotted the ' _Aaron'_  guy. His blonde hair was slicked back and he was reading his book again, and for some reason, you failed to notice the person you apparently loved. You stopped in front of ' _Aaron'_  and he stopped his tracks, looking down at you. Levi looked at you with raised brows and sighed. 

        "Oi, le---" he started but you interrupted and gave ' _Aaron'_  a small smile. 

        "Thank you, ' _Aaron_ '," you beamed, and you could see his eyes slightly widened, and so did Levi's. You looked over at Levi and he clicked his tongue. "I've thought so much on myself, and I'm sorry that you had to deal with me. I was rude to you and your friends-- I don't deserve you. But, I really _genuinely_ love you, Levi." You had never vocalized the word ' _love_ ' to Levi before. His eyebrows rose and amusement gleamed in his steel grey eyes. With a satisfied smile, you walked past the two and to your locker. All the weight upon your shoulders lifted, and now you felt like you accomplished something. You couldn't remember the last time you've ever apologized to someone. You were never the main girl and Levi was never your lover. Your story has been over from the start. You were never the protagonist—- you were always the antagonist. The villain.  _I've finished what I've said, I don't ever want to come back to this school. I'll ask mom if I can be homeschooled._ After grabbing your things. you left the school, never looking back. You wanted to work on yourself before college came around. 

        You never went back. 

\----

        "Did she call me _Aaron_?" Erwin muttered, and Levi watched you as you turned a corner. 

        "What did you say to her yesterday?" Levi questioned, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

        "I called her many things that everyone has and told her to get a life check," Erwin answered, and continued walking. '        

        "Well, seems like it went through her shitty head." 

        ". . .She cried a lot yesterday," Erwin added. 

        "Hm, surprisingly," Levi noded. "She'll be back to her bitchy self tomorrow." 

        "I'm not sure we'll see her for awhile," Erwin murmured. 

        "She'll be back. She's disgustingly obsessed with me anyway." 

        She never came back. 

Note: Wow, here's a new story. Hope you readers enjoy this! Give me any tips or constructive criticism! It is welcomed! I’ve been thinking abut writing this for awhile! Enjoy! I’m a bad author btw lmfao


	2. Two

        A sunny day. It was bright and spring was in the air. The smell of blossoming flowers and the fresh smell of rain from yesterday. Still a shitty day. A certain raven haired man made his ways down the hallways of Trost University. As usual, girls flocked behind Levi, gushing about his appearance and how cool he is. When will these shit heads stop pestering me? Levi has been chased after for so many years that he's just tired of women. A certain woman popped into his mind and he inwardly cringed. Now, she was the definition of annoying. To his surprise, it had been three and a half years since he's seen that woman. Pretty sure she's still an annoying shithead. Levi smirked at this thought and girls that saw this squealed and blushed. "Tch, annoying," Levi muttered and walked into his english class. 

        "SHORTY!" exclaimed Hanji, and Levi let out a deep sigh, sitting down in the front.

        "It better be something important, idiot." Hanji sat on the desk next to his with a bounce and grinned. 

        "There's a party with Sina University and Trost University this Friday night! Let's go!" 

        "No."

        "Awh, come on! Let's go see some old friends!" 

        "You know how much I despise college parties." 

        "Okay, but we're seniors this year!" Hanji crossed her fingers, and peered into his face. Levi rubbed his face and exhaled, while Hanji tried to contain her squeal.         

        "Fine," Levi spat and Hanji jumped up, fist bumping the air. 

        "Yahoo!" she exclaimed and ran back to her seat in the back. I fucking swear if I get dirty, I'm kicking her damn ass.

        "Hey, you planning on attending the party this Friday?" an acquaintance of yours, Rina, asked. Looking up from your laptop, you gave her a small smile. 

        "Ah, no," you answered. You both were currently in the Starbucks in Sina University working on homework. You met Rina just this year, so it hasn't been long since you've been acquaintances. She's a real sweet girl, but she can get pretty crazy--- well, party wise. She certainly isn't afraid to speak her mind and well, she's pretty. She has long blonde hair, about mid-waist, and her eyes are a pretty green. 

        "Why not?" she tilted her head questioningly and you awkwardly laughed. 

        "Well. . . ," you trailed off, thinking back to all the people you've bullied in your primary and high school years. I don't think they'd like to see me. Even after all these years, you still thought about the people you've hurt. The guilt stayed within you, even if the pressure was off your shoulders. "I just rather not." Everyone that you remembered flashed into your mind and you sighed, running your hands through your hair. Rina pouted and brought her hands together to plead you. 

        "Pleeeeaaaaase? Please go with me?" she begged, giving her famous puppy dog eyes. You definitely won't get swayed by this anyway. You closed your laptop and slung your bag over your shoulder and then stood up. 

        "I'll see you later, Rina," you nodded at her and left. You could feel her gaze on you the entire time until you were out of sight. You let out a breath that you didn't realize you were holding and squeezed your laptop close to your chest. Since classes were over, you decided to walk to your apartment that wasn't too far from the university. Students walked past you and crossed you and it felt good to not have any attention. You thought to yourself so many times, wondering why you loved the attention back then. It always gave you a refreshing feeling-- and you felt like a whole new person. The past you definitely was not a good person, but the you now is completely different and changed. You stopped at the crossing area, where other students stood, trying to go home. Looking down at your feet, you were wearing sandals. You haven't worn heels since that one eventful day. I'm [Name] [Surname]. . .I will be a protagonist this time. I am not the antagonist. I think. .  I will attend the party. After all, a new story was starting. So, you sent a text to Rina.

        --

        The day of the party arrived and here you were, looking at yourself in the mirror. You scanned over the clothes you wore which contained: a floral spaghetti strap, white ripped jeans, and sandals. Your hair was curled to beachy waves and you had the usual makeup on, which was a natural look. "Well, my brows look good," you muttered. Today is a good brow day. Watch me meet my main guy. . .haha just kidding. You shook your head at your lame joke and smiled at yourself in the mirror. This wasn't your first college party, obviously, but just thinking about the fact the people you knew in high school would be there was pretty nerve wrecking. "Let's just get the party out of the way, [Name]," you pumped yourself up and nodded at your reflection. You grabbed the essentials you needed and shoved it in your small purse, and then made your way to the party that took place at a student's house from Sina University. As you inched closer and closer to your designated destination, you became nervous. Is this really a good idea? I’m not so sure now. You stood outside your car, looking at all the cars parked near the curbs. The closest parking were all taken, so you had to park pretty far. 

        “[Name]!” A familiar voice called your name and you flinched as Rina threw her arms over your shoulders. She was dressed in a plain yellow crop top with shorts and converse. “I’m so happy you decided to come!” She cried, squeezing you close to her. Her eyes glimmered in excitement as she guided you over to the house that was just a little further. You looked at her face and joy filled your chest. It was nice having an acquaintance like Rina. Dread eventually gulped up the feeling of joy when you remembered she was bound to leave you anyway. I'll just enjoy these times before I lose them. Why did you expect her to leave? Well, throughout your college years, people who became friends with you, eventually discovered about your past, and they never associated with you ever again. You didn't blame them. You wouldn't want to be friends with a monster anyway. You both finally arrived to the house and Rina lead you towards it. It was a big house-- a two story house. In the front contained a beautiful water fountain, and cute little colorful tulips adorned around the fountain. "You feeling excited?" Rina asked and you shrugged. She giggled and tugged on your cheek, "I'll find you a boyfriend! How about it?" 

        "Not into a relationship, and you know that," you quickly added before she began to spout other things, and swatted her hand off your cheek. She rolled her eyes and smiled. 

        "I'll find you one soon." Her blonde hair bounced behind her as she rushed inside, grasping your wrist. The interior of the house was super pretty and grand. Right when you entered the house, the first thing you'd see is the clean white spiral stairs on the far left. The floor was a smooth wood brown, and pretty paintings on the white walls. A huge chandelier stood on the ceiling, it's diamonds glistening from the light. 

        "Wow," you uttered. People were everywhere, drinking, smoking, and even making out. That's a college party for you. Rina lead you to the kitchen where all the food/snacks, and drinks were. Now, the kitchen was just magnificent. White tiles, white everything! It was spacious and just a really rich kitchen. Your acquaintance handed you a beer and you popped it open, taking a quick swig. 

        "Apparently some super hot guy from Trost University is attending the party," Rina said, licking her lips, "Best believe I'm going to get his number." 

        "Nice," you muttered and Rina laughed, softly slapping your shoulder. 

        "I'm joking, but I'd definitely like to meet him. I also heard he's a little scary and rough around the edges.” You narrowed your eyes at her and she smiled slyly. 

        “We both know you’re going to try to bed him,” you accused, and she shrugged, looking off to the side with teasing eyes. 

        “We’ll see,” she cooed and popped open her can of beer, "men can't resist me anyway." You chuckled to yourself and shook your head, taking another sip of your booze. I remember thinking like that. 

        "AHHH! HE'S HERE!" Screams sounded out throughout the house and all of a sudden, all the girls rushed out the kitchen. Rina gave you a look and then downed her beer, sighing in satisfaction, and then wiped her mouth. 

        "Wish me luck," she winked at you and strutted out of the kitchen, while you rolled your eyes and focused on finishing your beer, while looking out at the backyard. That crazy girl. 

\----

        Fuck this shit. All the girls were now flocking around him, their eyes sparkling and cheeks pink. When can I ever get a break? The raven haired man sighed and spoke up, "Can you dumbasses move? I'm trying to get through." The girls moved to make a pathway for him to the kitchen, quietly. Levi looked straight ahead with motionless eyes, and walked in the kitchen. Where the fuck is Hanji? 

        “Hey, you,” a blonde girl stood beside him, arms crossed. Levi ignored her and looked around the room, looking for a certain spectacled woman. The blonde girl furrowed her brows and stood in front of him this time. “So, you’re the popular guy from Trost University?” She remained ignored as Levi sighed and pushed past her, slightly nudging her shoulder. “Hey!” She screamed and Levi gave her a bored look. 

        “Get out the way.” All the girls behind Levi watched the scene with interest and glared at the blonde girl. 

—

        Chills went down your spine and goosebumps formed on your arms as that chilling voice reached your ears. There’s no way. You refused to look at the scene and stayed looking outside, hoping the person doesn’t notice you. I never expected him to be a party person. I can’t stay here any longer—- if we see each other, he’ll tell everyone about my past. You turned so that your back was fully facing the entrance to the kitchen and hoped—prayed for no one to notice you. “Who do you think you are? I just wanted to ask a question,” Rina snarled and you bit your lip, nervously shaking your right leg. Please don’t come here, please don’t notice me! Just don’t! 

        “Sure, brat,” he responded and you could hear his footsteps get closer. You stiffened and gripped your beer can close to you, holding your breath. Out of the corner of your eyes, Levi was standing right next to you, grabbing a beer. Oh god. . . . You slowly turned to your right to avoid him seeing your face. “Oi, have you seen a shitty woman with shitty glasses?” Is he talking to you right now?! You looked over at Rina, pleading her with your eyes to help you. She looked angry at the moment and wasn’t even looking at you, but was glaring at the man you didn’t want to see. “Hey, shit head.” 

        “Hey, don't talk to my friend like that, prick,” Rina growled and walked towards Levi with a deadly stare. You couldn’t see his expression, but you were glad Rina was defending you. Girls filled the kitchen and muttered how Rina was being so rude to him. 

        “Maybe if your friend knew how to speak, I wouldn’t have to call her a shit head,” he stated and you looked down. 

        “Hey, shorty! That’s no way to speak to women!” A familiar loud voice exclaimed, rushing through the crowd of girls. You both made eye contact for a split second, but you quickly turned away with wide eyes. Please don’t let her notice me!!!! 

        “Where the hell have you been.” 

        “I was greeting some people. Stop being a party pooper!” 

        “Hmph,” you heard Rina scoff and Levi sigh. 

        “Can you tell your friend to turn around so I can apologize?” 

        Ahh!!! No! 

        “. . .Fine. [Name] turn around. He’s not ugly, I promise.” 

        “Watch your mouth, brat.” 

        “No need to be scared. Levi is actually really nice,” Hanji cooed and went up to you, patting your shoulder. You can’t do anything. You’re going to have to reveal your face. So, you did. You looked up at Hanji first, who’s big smile on her face, turned into a big jaw drop. “Y-you. . . ,” she stammered. 

        “What’s wrong with you? Is she some kind of monster?” Levi questioned with boredom and you looked over your shoulder to meet his familiar steely gaze. His eyes widened slightly, and his lips seemed to part for a split second until they formed a tight line. You could feel your eyes sting as your sight became a little blurry. Without a word, you slammed your beer can down on the counter as you weaved your way through the watching crowd and made a beeline for the exit. I’m getting out of here. I knew I shouldn’t have come. You bumped into various people, not even bothering to apologize as your mind told you to leave before things become worse. As you made it out, you harshly shoved against a person, making them stumble back. 

        “W-woah!” a soft voice cried. 

        “Sorry!” You didn’t bother to look at the person and ran off. 

—

        “Levi,” Hanji whispered, giving him a worried look. The short man clicked his tongue and made his way to follow after you. To think that I’d meet her here. He watched you shove into a certain ginger headed woman and runoff out of the residence. 

        “Petra,” Levi called and stood in front of her, watching your back disappear as you turned a corner. The petite woman sighed and rubbed her arm. 

        “That girl really shoved into me,” she muttered. Your teary eyes flashed in his mind and he furrowed his eyes. He had never seen that kind of look on your face before. “Levi?” Did she always look so. . .attractive? “Levi!” The man snapped his head to Petra who gave him a concerned expression. “Everything good?” 

        “I saw [Name],” he muttered and Petra’s eyes widened. 

        “Where?!” She exclaimed and frantically looked around. 

        “She shoved into you.” Petra’s hopeful eyes dissipated and she deeply sighed. 

        “How did she look?” She questioned softly, looking into Levi’s eyes. 

        “That brat looks the same.”

        ”She looks healthy, right?” He nodded and she sighed in relief. “I’m glad!” Petra smiled and Levi stiffened. Her eyes were bright and round, and her perfect pearl whites shined as she smiled. "I was hoping I would at least talk to her." Levi nodded wordlessly and went back inside, Petra following behind. They arrived in the kitchen where Hanji stood with that annoying blonde girl. 

        "How do you guys know [Name]?" The girl asked Hanji.

        "She was our classmate back in highschool," the spectacled woman answered, looking over at Levi and Petra. "Hiya there, Petra!" Petra nodded at Hanji and greeted her back. The ginger haired female turned to the blonde and introduced herself.

        "I'm Rina," she responded and shook Petra's small hand, "I'm surprised that [Name] has highschool friends. She's never told me about going to highschool, but she mentioned being homeschooled." 

        "Oh, you know her?! Do you happen to have her contact information?" Petra took out her phone and Rina nodded slowly. Levi watched her eyes sparkle as Rina gave her your contact info. Tch, [Name] doesn't know what's good for her. Why be so excited over her? That brat doesn't know how to appreciate things anyway. If Levi were to be honest, he didn't like you one bit. 

        "How does everyone in your school treat that brat?" Levi spoke up, catching all three of their attention. Rina pursed her lips and crossed her arms. 

        "She's treated like any other student. Why?" Rina answered with a raised brow. Levi clicked his tongue and turned away from their eyes. "I do know that some people don't like her because of her past or something. I never heard the full story, but yeah." 

        "I advise you to not stay as her friend any longer," Levi addressed and Petra glared at him. 

        "Excuse me?" 

        "After all, she is crazy and a bully." 

        Make her last year of college a living hell? I might consider that. 

 

Note: Hiya there! Here's chapter 2 :) hope you enjoy. 


	3. Three

        You were currently sitting in your car, face buried in your palms. Levi and Hanji’s face flashed in your mind and you groaned, resting your head on the steering wheel. Why, why, why, why?! Why’d I wimp out like that?! You could feel the heat of embarrassment on your cheeks and ears. You vowed to never see them again, but you've actually seen them around before, and you always ran away before they ever spotted you. Just once, you wanted to be able to face them without feeling like a monster. Especially Levi. You know that he definitely still dislikes you-- there's no doubt about it. You didn't realize until you became homeschooled--- but you realized he had feelings for Petra. You guessed it wasn't surprising. Petra was super pretty and nice towards everyone, something you weren't. You, of course, were heart broken, because you really did love Levi and thought maybe he would be able to reciprocate the feelings. But--- you didn't deserve such strong feelings from Levi. You knew that despite his harsh exterior, he was a considerate person. But, again, this was all in the past. Nothing was the same and feelings changed. You eventually got over your immense feelings for the raven haired man as time went on. Did it take long? Of course it did. One thing for sure was that your feelings were true and absolute. 

        You sighed and leaned against your seat and fastened your seat belt. Tears threatened to fall again and you sniffed, wiping at your eyes. I've changed, everyone. I'm not a bully. I've become a better person. Please. . .know that I've re-evaluated myself. Sobs racked from your lips as you covered your eyes with your palms; the salty tears staining your hands and dripping down your wrist. I just want to be accepted. 

        It had been so long since you cried your eyes out like that. Here you were at Taki's Bar, drinking your feelings away. A very nice and friendly bar in your city. It was tiny, but the workers were really nice and did good service. The theme of the bar was home, so everything inside reminded you of home; like the couches and soft chairs, plus decorative plants. You were currently sitting at the bar counter, minding your own business. You swirled the glass in your hand, watching the brown liquid circle and the ice spin. Whiskey. A drink you had whenever you felt down or stressed. One thing about you: you could handle your alcohol really well. It was rather surprising, and many people didn't believe you until you participated at a drinking contest at a party a while back. You were the only standing, while everyone was throwing their guts up. You wryly laughed and took a sip, letting the drink burn your throat. You been at the bar for about three hours now. A figure sat right next to you, but you paid no mind, and gulped the rest of your whiskey. Slamming it down, the ice clinked against the cup, and you exhaled, wiping your mouth. You've now finished your thirteenth drink. "A heavy drinker, I assume?" a deep voice inquired and you huffed, staring at your cup. 

        "A depressed drinker," you responded, "one more round, bartender!" The bartender grabbed your glass and you patiently waited, ignoring the intense stare of the man. 

        "Ah," the man awkwardly drawled, "well, that's unfortunate." The bartender handed your drink back and you sighed, getting rather irritated by the man. There was a few moments of silence until the man broke it again, "What is your name?" 

        "Look--," you turned to him, only to freeze as you met those familiar blue orbs. Your mouth hung open and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Oh my god. . .seriously? This is such an unlucky day! "I-I need to leave," you mumbled and clumsily slammed a hundred dollar bill on the table, before turning around and leaving the place. You could feel his gaze on your back until you left the bar. What’s the freaking deal with people from high school? This is definitely karma biting my ass. 

        “Hey, Miss!” Now, he was chasing me? Should I make a run for it? “Ah, you forgot something— your wallet!” You shut your eyes and sighed before turning around and walking towards the tall blonde man. Just as you went to grab for your wallet, the man hummed and you looked up at him. “I knew it was you.” Your lips formed into a firm line and he cleared his throat, crossing his arms. “I didn’t expect you to become an alcoholic.” 

        “I-I’m not an alcoholic!” You denied, making a grab for your wallet, but he raised it out of your reach. You jumped up to grasp it, but the height difference was just too major. “Aaron!” You called his name and you froze, realizing your mistake. He chuckled from above you and you were surprised to see his soft eyes. 

        “Erwin,” he corrected and laid your wallet on the palm of your hand, “Erwin Smith.” You gripped the wallet tightly and stepped back. So, it’s Erwin. . .not Aaron. Sounds about the same. 

        “Thanks,” you uttered. 

        “I didn’t expect you to become so meek,” Erwin pointed out, and you awkwardly shifted. What is he trying to imply? “It’s a nice change. I assume you reflected on yourself.” You looked up at him with wide eyes, and he rested a hand on your head. “That takes a lot of courage, good job.” Tears pricked your eyes and your lips formed a pout as he patted your head, a small smile formed on his lips. He recognized me. He realized I’ve changed. You just wanted someone to see that you changed, and Erwin saw it. Quickly, you wiped your eyes and gave him the brightest grin you could muster. 

        “Thanks, Erwin,” your voice cracked, but you paid no mind. The blonde man nodded and walked past you, giving you a pat on the back before heading back inside. 

        “You’re welcome, [Name].” 

        Not slut.

        Not bitch. 

        Not monster.

        But, [Name]. 

        You'd never forget this day. You made your way home in a big happy mood.

\--

        Ah! A Saturday! You were laying in your bed, staring at the ceiling, a content smile gracing your lips. You grabbed your phone under your pillow and checked the time. It's 8:26 AM. There were many missed calls and text messages from Rina, and so you opened the texts. 

\--

Rina: You okay? Are you home safe? Sent 6:13 PM

Rina: Call me when you can. I'm worried Sent 6:13 PM 

\--

          
        After these two messages were about 30 more, and you chuckled, texting her back. 

\--

I'm okay, and I got home safe. Sent 8:29 AM

        You pressed the arrow on the far left corner, and it took you to the other messages. An unfamiliar number caught your eyes and you narrowed your eyes at the message you saw under. You tapped the message and read it: 

\---

Yesterday at 5:58 PM

(***)***-****: Hey, [Name]! It's been too long since we've conversed. I'd like to meet up sometime to catch up. I've been trying to reach out to you, but I could never find any info! I'd love if we can meet up sometime next week if you can! <3 I'll be available on Wednesday and Thursday! Oh, and btw, this is Petra Ral! >.<   

\--

        Petra?! You jerked up and read over the message many times. How did she get my number?! What if this is a trap just to humiliate me? You were sure Petra hated your guts as much as Levi did. Speechless was how you felt. You turned off your phone and laid back down in bed, eliciting a sigh. People are coming into your life one by one. Why? What’s the reason? Your phone began ringing and you grabbed your phone, picking it up without looking at the I.D caller. Pretty sure it’s Rina, anyway. 

        “What’s up, Rina?” You questioned, expecting her laughing self, only to be met with an entirely different voice. 

        “Oi, brat.” You froze and felt your heart stop. Why is he—-? 

        “I-uh. . . ,” you stammered, not knowing what to say. 

        “Are you doing okay.” It sounded more of a statement, but you responded anyway despite feeling confused. 

        “Yes?” What the hell? 

        “Let’s meet up. I’ve got a favor to ask.” 

        “I don’t think there’s any reason to meet up. . . ,” you quietly said. It was quiet for a moment, until he sighed and you shifted nervously. 

        “Look,” he started, “I—fuck, I need some help.” You furrowed your brows and thought about what it could be. He's asking for help? This has got to be some kind of joke. "Are you there, shithead?" 

        "Look. . .if this is a joke--"

        "Not a fucking joke." 

        "Well, you have many friends. . . ," you hinted and he sighed deeply. 

        "You. . .know Petra more than anyone," he said in a strained voice, and it started to add up in your head. How was he so sure you knew her? It's been years since you've ever talked to her. People change. 

        "I don't," you claimed, "and I don't plan to help either." 

        “Why the fuck not.”

        ”This has to be some kind of revenge.” 

        “I’m not an idiot. You can make it up by helping me,” he offered and you bit your lip. Can he not be so persistent? Ugh. 

        “. . .I haven’t agreed, but what do you need help on?” You could hear him sigh in relief and shuffling on the other side. 

        “I want you to help Petra like me.” 

        “Look, if you want someone to like you, you’re going to have to do it yourself,” you said, furrowing your brows. “And I’m sure she likes you anyway, so why don’t you just ask her out?” 

        “It’s not that easy, I'm not like you,” he mentioned and you narrowed your eyes. 

        “I’m. . .not who I was before.”

        ”How about this? If you don’t help me, I tell your school about you.” Chills ran down your spine and your heart stopped. You couldn’t let that happen. Everyone will hate you if they knew what kind of person you used to be. “Time is ticking,” he clicked his tongue and you shut your eyes closed, clenching your fists. 

        “I-I’ll do it,” you whispered. “What do you need me to do?” 

        “Let’s meet up right now.” Your eyes snapped open and you sat up. 

        “Right now?!" 

        "Did I stutter, shithead. I'll send you my apartment address." At his apartment? Is he freaking crazy? 

        "H-hey, the---" the line beeped, indicating the end of the call, and you remained still. He really hasn't changed at all--- that jerk! Your phone buzzed by your ear and you looked at it, seeing the address to his apartment. Why is everything coming at me so fast? All at once? 

 

\--

 

        You stood in front of his apartment door, lookin at the number-- 756. It was a sunny day in Trost, but here you were, wearing a hoodie and light jeans. You raised your hand and knocked the door, and after a few moments, the door opened, revealing Levi's bored expression. "Took you long enough." You reluctantly stepped inside when he opened the door wide, and he clicked his tongue. "What are you so nervous about? You were never this nervous around me." You ignored him and you sat yourself on his couch. As expected, his place was sparkling clean, nothing out of place. His exterior was clean, but his interior was disgustingly dirty. Levi sat on the couch on the right of you and crossed his legs. He was wearing a white collared shirt, with tan slacks. You hate to admit it, but he looked pretty damn good, but you'd never admit it out in the open. 

        "Get on with your plan. I'm only doing this because you threatened me," you muttered, and crossed your arms. 

        "What does Petra like?" he questioned and you looked at him baffled. He furrowed his brows and glared at you. "What's with that dumb face?" 

        "You've known Petra for forever and you don't know what she likes?"

        "I know she likes strawberry sweets and dislikes coffee," he answered. 

        "That's all?" 

        ". . .Yes." You snorted, earning another glare, and so you exhaled. 

        "Are you sure you like Petra?" you challenged, eyeing him. 

        "Does it look like I'm fucking joking?" he growled, "Of course I fucking like her, that's why I swallowed my pride and asked your dumbass for help." 

        "You've got a point there," you pointed out and he sighed, rubbing his face. 

        "Just fucking help me already." 

        "Petra texted me yesterday saying she wanted to meet up. I'll talk to her about you. How about that?" you suggested and he eyed you. 

        "Don't fucking screw up because you still like me or something." You laughed at this, confusing the raven haired man. You smirked at him and leaned back. 

        "My feelings have long ago disappeared for you," you whispered. 

        Levi stared at you as you said this and a thought occurred to him. 

        Why did you look so sad? 

        "Anyways back to your topic, I'll only help her like you and that's it. If she finds out about this, it's not my fault," you declared, pointing at him, "Also, if it turns out she doesn't like you, then that's not my fault either." Levi boredly nodded and looked off to the side.

        "Do you hate me?" he asked, and you furrowed your brows. "Well?" 

        "I. . .I do not," you answered, "I should because of your threat, but I won't." 

        "Even if I end up dating your friend, aware of your feelings from before?" 

        "Then, that's okay. I was never in the picture anyway." I never deserved you anyway, Levi. You wryly smiled at him as he turned to look at you. All I have to do is try to get Petra to like Levi, and it'll be easy, considering she likes Levi anyway. Maybe doing this could prove Levi how much I've changed. 

        "Alright, don't cry when it happens," he addressed and you shook your head.

        "Maybe from happiness when I realize I don't get to see you ever again," you retorted earning click of Levi's tongue. 

        

Note: Heyy, this chapter was a bit slow, short, and boring, but that's what I kind of intend? Hope you enjoyed---  OH AND the SNK episode today was just marvelous omg. Levi and the Beast Titan action was incredible! T-T I had been waiting months for it to be animated and it was great! Yes, I am VERY caught up with the manga, and for everyone else that is, ISN'T IT EPIC? Ugh, love this series so much---- anyways, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
